1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept provides an imaging lens assembly, a light scanning unit and an image forming apparatus having the same to improve a mounting and supporting configuration of an imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light scanning unit of an image forming apparatus scans a beam on a photosensitive body to form an electrostatic latent image corresponding to information of image data on the photosensitive body. The light scanning unit generates a beam, and includes various optical components such as an imaging lens, etc., accommodated to a casing thereof to adjust an optical property of the generated beam. The imaging lens disposed proximate to the light scanning unit corrects an error of the beam scanned from a light source, and is supported on a mount attached in the casing.
In a conventional light scanning unit, to firmly support the imaging lens on the mount, a light curable adhesive is applied between the imaging lens and the mount, and then, a curing beam such as an ultraviolet ray, etc., is scanned to the applied area to cure the light curable adhesive. Here, the light curable adhesive includes a high elasticity adhesive and a low elasticity adhesive. The high elasticity adhesive adjusts a position of the imaging lens with respect to the mount with precision of approximately a micron unit, and the low elasticity adhesive is applied around the high elasticity adhesive to reduce contraction or an internal stress due to heat impacting the adhesive.
However, in the conventional light scanning unit, since adhesives of high elasticity and low elasticity are applied, processes of applying the adhesives should be respectively performed resulting in a decrease of productivity. Also, the low elasticity adhesive should be applied through a gap between the imaging lens and the mount after a process of applying the high elasticity adhesive. In general, the gap is smaller than 0.5 mm and is excessively narrow. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the low elasticity adhesive.
Also, since the light scanning unit includes the light source, heat inevitably has an effect on components such as the imaging lens, etc. Here, since the imaging lens and the mount formed of different materials have different thermal expansion coefficients, a shear stress between the imaging lens and the mount is generated due to a thermal deformation difference, thereby reducing an adhering strength of the adhesive. Also, the light curable adhesive has a stronger adhering strength with the mount typically formed of a poly carbonate material than with the image lens. Accordingly, as the effect of heat continues, the imaging lens is separated from the mount.
Accordingly, a light scanning unit with a simple configuration is needed.